don't stop smiling
by Katkitten4
Summary: Un petit OS comme suite de ma fanfiction "A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie"... Un moment mélancolique empli d'amour et de douleur, instant qu'un sourire permet d'occulter. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire, celui des êtres aimés...


Bonsoir tout le monde ! Il y a quelques temps, j'avais dit à certains d'entre vous que j'écrirai un OS et tenterai peut-être d'autres écrits sur la série. J'ai finalement réussi à finir cet OS qui est la suite de "A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie", il faut donc l'avoir lu avant de lire cet écrit. Je sais que beaucoup n'aimeront pas trop cet OS (oui je fais encore ma sadique^^) mais je pense qu'il peut plaire à d'autres. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Aucun des personnages sauf Xander et Sarah n'est issu de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture!

PS: ThetruthIs: crée un compte que je puisse te répondre en mp s'il te plait, comme ça tu pourras être mise au courant des prochaines publications ;)

* * *

><p>Accoudée à la barrière du kiosque à musique, j'observais Alexander jouer, un sourire aux lèvres. Maddie, la fille de Wayne et Grace, du haut de ses un an et demi, essayait de poursuivre Xander, courant comme elle le pouvait, sous les rires de sa mère et de notre fils.<p>

Xander allait sur ses cinq ans, et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père avec ce sourire charmeur et son talent pour deviner ce qu'on ressentait. Il avait une façon bien à lui de nous fixer, faisant naître chez beaucoup une sensation de malaise. Avoir l'impression d'être mis à nu sous le regard d'un homme tel que Jane n'était pas agréable, mais l'être par les yeux d'un enfant, cela paraissait inacceptable.

Malgré cela, il semblait avoir hérité de mon caractère, au grand dam de Jane qui le trouvait bien trop sage pour son âge. Ce que Patrick ignorait, c'était que son fils s'arrangeait pour que la plupart de ses bêtises passent sur le dos des autres.

Il ne cherchait pas les ennuis mais avait une envie de défendre les plus faibles, songeai-je en souriant en le voyant pousser un garçon qui venait de bousculer Maddie. L'enfant avait une tête de plus que lui et devait lui donner l'impression d'être une armoire à glace, mais Xander ne semblait pas impressionné. Je distinguai du coin de l'œil Grace se lever et intervenir, et soupirai.

« Il tient ça de sa mère, l'envie de justice », murmura-t-on à mon oreille. Je me tournai légèrement pour voir Jane, le sourire aux lèvres, s'appuyer à son tour à la balustrade.

- Un peu de toi aussi, il fonce au devant des ennuis, si Grace n'avait pas…

- Il aurait réussi à désamorcer la situation.

- Il a eu un bon professeur.

- Il a eu de bons professeurs, corrigea-t-il.

Le silence tomba quelques instants.

- Elle te manque ? S'enquit Jane.

- Oui, je ne peux m'empêcher de…

- Nous en avons déjà parlé Teresa, ce n'était pas ta faute. Elle… ça ne devait pas se faire.

- Mais…

- Je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça, tu le sais bien.

Il se mit derrière moi et me serra contre lui, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« J'ai du mal à ne pas imaginer comment elle serait aujourd'hui quand je vois Maddie, à qui elle ressemblerait, si elle aurait eu tes yeux ou… »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, consciente que lui aussi en souffrait.

J'avais attendu la nuit de notre mariage pour lui annoncer ma grossesse. Je me souvenais de l'éclat de son sourire, de sa joie, nous n'avions pas dormi cette nuit-là, nous avions parlé, cherchant malgré nous quelques prénoms, imaginant déjà notre vie avec ce second miracle.

Ce bonheur était bien trop parfait, et nous avions eu tort d'y croire si vite. Enfin, de croire qu'un second miracle pouvait réellement se produire. Nous avions pu connaitre son sexe, ni Jane ni moi n'avions pu attendre cette fois-ci. J'avais arrêté le terrain plus tôt, par peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose. Je voulais à tout pris préserver notre second enfant.

Cela n'avait pas suffi.

Un matin, une douleur sans nom m'avait vrillé le ventre, j'avais appelé Jane— crié son nom était plus juste— qui avait alerté Cho. Celui-ci m'avait emmené à l'hôpital en urgence. Trop tard.

Notre enfant n'était plus. Je n'avais pas tout de suite réalisé, la douleur avait annihilé mon corps et mon cerveau. Pourtant, le regard de Patrick m'avait confronté à la triste réalité. Notre second miracle s'était évanoui à jamais.

Après deux semaines de congés forcés, je m'étais abrutie de travail, ne voulant plus penser à tout cela. Jane s'était inquiété, surtout quand il avait remarqué que je m'éloignais de Xander et de Sarah. Il avait tenté de me rapprocher d'eux en faisant des activités en famille, m'obligeant à sortir, chose dont je n'avais plus envie.

J'aimais mes enfants seulement je m'étais repliée sur moi-même et la souffrance qui m'habitait. Jane avait finalement organisé une semaine au ranch de Vick, persuadé que cela m'aiderait. Et cela avait marché. J'avais alterné les balades à cheval avec Sarah et les moments seule avec notre fils pendant que Jane et Sarah se rendaient au village. Petit à petit, je m'étais relevée, avais repris goût à ce qui m'entourait.

Et avais remarqué que Jane, lui aussi, en avait souffert. Ses insomnies avaient repris, et il ne se couchait presque que sur le canapé. A mon tour, je l'avais soutenu, nous avions eu une discussion un soir, quand Xander était couché et Sarah absente. Nous avions alors parlé à cœur ouvert, ce qui ne nous arrivait quasiment jamais, chacun devinant ce que pensait l'autre sans besoin de mots.

La vie avait alors repris son cours, Xander et Sarah grandissaient et ils étaient notre plus grande fierté.

Je reportai mon regard sur notre fils, m'appuyant un peu plus contre mon époux, caressant ses mains qu'il avait posé sur mon ventre.

- Nous sommes une belle famille, Reese, et je n'en voudrais pas une autre. Je sais, c'est parfois difficile de vivre sans elle, mais elle sera toujours là.

- Avec _elles _? demandai-je, effleurant l'alliance que je lui avais moi-même glissée au doigt, quelques années auparavant.

Il hésita, souffla doucement et répondit :

- Oui, avec elles. Nous avons trois anges-gardiens rien que pour nous, n'est-ce pas de la chance ? Ajouta-t-il avec humour.

J'acquiesçai et frissonnai sous le baiser qu'il déposa dans mon cou.

- Tu sais ce que nous a demandé Xander tout à l'heure ? S'il pouvait se marier avec Maddie ! Déclarai-je en riant.

- Oula ! Heureusement que Rigsby n'était pas là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à lâcher sa fille.

- Surtout si ton fils te ressemble, raillai-je.

- Je pense qu'il tiendra beaucoup de sa mère, sauf pour le physique, il est indéniable qu'il aura mon charme.

Je m'écartai et lui frappai le torse de la main, ce qui lui arracha un éclat de rire.

J'aimais l'entendre rire, l'entendre tout simplement. J'aimais me réveiller dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur et son souffle contre moi, j'aimais ses regards qui me rendaient unique, ses plaisanteries et ses plans stupides. Je l'aimais lui, tout simplement.

Je soupirai de nouveau de bien-être et il me serra plus étroitement. Je me tournai légèrement afin de voir son visage, il se décala à son tour, esquissa ce sourire auquel je ne pouvais résister et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Papa, Maman ! Grace a dit qu'on allait pique-niquer ce soir ! Dites oui !

Alexander venait de faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermés, une bulle emplie de nostalgie, de souvenirs mais surtout d'amour.

Je m'écartai de Patrick et me penchai vers notre fils.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

Xander jeta un œil à son père puis reposa ses yeux sur moi.

- S'il te plaît ma maman chérie adorée que j'aime de tout mon cœur, dis oui ! Lança-t-il à toute allure dans un sourire identique à celui de Jane.

Comment pouvais-je résister à sa moue enfantine et à ce sourire ? C'était bien difficile, mais il m'arrivait de tenir bon… mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas en ce jour d'un si triste anniversaire.

- C'est d'accord ! Si tu aides ta marraine !

Il poussa un cri de victoire et rejoignis Grace qui approchait. Xander ne saisissait sûrement pas la portée de cette invitation, Patrick et moi si.

- Merci, soufflai-je une fois qu'elle fut près de nous.

- Ca nous fait plaisir. J'ai aussi appelé Sarah pour qu'elle vienne avec Andrew.

- On y va, maman ?

- Va à la voiture avec marraine, on te rejoint tout de suite.

Il sourit, saisissant la main que lui tendait Grace et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Je me retournai vers Jane qui fixait un point invisible dans le parc et en profitai pour observer son profil.

- Ca ira ? Demandai-je en caressant sa joue.

Il ancra son regard au mien, ne cherchant même pas à masquer la douleur et la peine qu'il ressentait.

- Oui, ça ira. Comme toujours.

Peu convaincue, je m'avançai un peu plus, ne lâchant pas ses yeux.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle sera toujours là. Elles seront toujours là, ajoutai-je en posant ma main sur son cœur.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent, il saisit ma main et l'embrassa dans un sourire tendre.

- Et si nous allions retrouver notre fils ?

Je hochai la tête, et nous regagnâmes la voiture, son bras enserrant ma taille, véritable cocon protecteur.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec nous, mais j'avais la chance d'avoir auprès de moi des personnes formidables. Je serrai un peu plus Patrick qui répondit à cette étreinte par un sourire. Au loin, j'aperçus Xander nous sourire également.

« Ne cesse jamais de sourire, Patrick, murmurai-je, ne cesse jamais de _me_ sourire. »

Il m'étreignit encore plus si cela est possible, tel un accord silencieux.

Rien n'était plus beau que le sourire de son enfant. Rien n'était plus beau que le sourire de l'être aimé.

Rien n'était plus beau que le sourire des personnes qui nous sont chères.


End file.
